With Arms Wide Open
by maroonie
Summary: Verliebt in Berlin FanFiction.Über und mit Lisa Plenske und Rokko Kowalski. Lisa muss sich entscheiden David oder Rokko? Komm mit auf die Reise in Lisas Gedankenwelt.
1. Kapitel 1

**1. **** Niemals aufgeben  
**

_Mensch, Rokko schlag dir Lisa endlich aus dem Kopf! Sie liebt dich nicht, denn du bist nicht David Seidel. Du bist und bleibst nun mal Rokko Kowalski! _Rokko stand im Badezimmer seiner Wohnung und führte Selbstgespräche. „Das stimmt, aber ich liebe sie nun mal wie sie ist und das seit meinem ersten Tag bei Kerima Moda! Wenn diese Seidel nicht merkt, was seit einem Jahr vor seiner Nase um genau zu sein in seinem Vorzimmer sitzt, ist er selbst daran Schuld. Aber Lisa vergessen! Nein, dass kann und will ich nicht!" Rokko drückte zu fest auf die Zahnpastatube und sprengte so den Deckel von dieser. _Na toll_, dachte sich Rokko und wischte erst einmal das Waschbecken und den Boden zahnpastafrei. Seine innere Stimme hatte ihm bisher immer gute Ratschläge gegeben und ihn in Kreatiefen, wie er so schön sagte, immer unterstützt, aber Lisa aufgeben und David Seidel kampflos überlassen! Niemals! Nachdem Rokko sich bettfertig gemacht hatte, kuschelte er sich unter seine Decke und schloss die Augen. „Gute Nacht meine Lisa", flüsterte er noch bevor er einschlief. Doch kurze Zeit später war er wieder hellwach, denn Hugo hatte wieder einen seiner hoffentlich kreativen Anfälle und weckte wohl halb Berlin mit einem Werk von Verdi auf. _Wie wäre es, wenn du bei Kerima schläfst und einen Spaziergang durch Berlin machst, besser als sich hier im Bett zu quälen. Außerdem schläft es sich im Büro von Lisa doch viel besser,_ meinte seine innere Stimme im Kopf. „Endlich mal eine gute Idee. Die beste des heutigen Tages.", antwortete Rokko still seinem Kopf. Also zog er sich an und machte einen Spaziergang auf dem Weg zu Kerima Moda.


	2. Kapitel 2

**2. David oder Rokko?  
**

Lisa lag wach in ihrem Bett und dachte nach. _Liebte David sie wirklich? Wenn ja, wieso war er dann auf Sylt ohne sie? Wieso ging er ihr aus dem Weg? Liebte Rokko sie noch immer oder hatte er sie sich mittlerweile aus dem Kopf bekommen? Liebte sie David immer noch? Liebte sie Rokko wieder oder überhaupt?_ Fragen über Fragen auf die Lisa keine Antworten hatte. Kein Wunder das Lisa bei all diesen Fragen nicht schlafen konnte und so beschloss sie mit der letzten S-Bahn nach Berlin zu fahren, in die Tiki-Bar zu gehen und dann bei Kerima zu schlafen und vorher das liegengebliebene zu bearbeiten. Schnell zog sie sich um und schrieb einen Zettel, damit ihre Eltern sich keine Sorgen machten... Zwanzig Minuten später stand Lisa vor der Tür der Tiki-Bar und bemerkte, dass dort gerade Feierabend gemacht wurde. Es wurde fleißig alles abgeräumt und die Tische abgewischt. _Lisa Plenske heute ist Mittwoch, da ist um kurz vor elf kaum noch einer in einer Bar, die Leute müssen Morgen alle arbeiten. Nagut dann mache ich eben einen Spaziergang aus dem direkten Weg zu Kerima. _So machte Lisa sich auf dem Weg zur Firma.


	3. Kapitel 3

**3. Annäherungen zum siebten Himmel auf spezielle Art und Weise **

Rokko überquerte gerade die Straße. _War das nicht gerade Lisa da vorne,_ dachte er. _Bestimmt nicht! Das hättest du nur gerne, weil du jetzt die letzten zwei Tage kaum mit ihr Zeit verbracht hast.,_ erwiderte seine Stimme im Kopf. _Mag sein, dass ich halluziniere, aber was ich da sehe oder sehen mag gefällt mir. Ach und tu' mir den Gefallen und sei ruhig. Denk in der Zeit lieber über das Problem ‚Hugo Haas' nach und lass mich in meinen wunderschönen Tagträumen._ Rokko war mittlerweile vor dem Eingang des Gebäudes angekommen. Er sah durch die Drehtür und konnte Lisa erkennen, die gerade den Aufzug betreten wollte. Ohne lange zu Überlegen rannte Rokko zum Aufzug, um mit Lisa wenigstens kurz alleine zu sein, bevor sie sich in ihrem Büro hinter der Arbeit verbarrikadieren würde. „Frau Plenske", rief er und schaffte es gerade noch mit Hilfe seines Armes die Tür vor dem Schließen zu bewahren. „Herr Kowalski, was machen Sie denn um diese Zeit noch hier?", fragte Lisa etwas überrascht. „Das selbe könnte ich Sie fragen. Aber um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: Hugo beschallt meine Wohnung mit Verdi du da dachte ich mir, wieso denn zu Hause wach liegen, wenn man auch arbeiten kann." Eigentlich hatte Rokko vor in Lisas Büro zu schlafen, um ihr so nahe zu sein, aber die Nähe hier im Fahrstuhl war um Längen besser. Doch dann ging auf einmal das Licht im Aufzug aus. „Nanu, hat der jetzt Feierabend gemacht? Dabei sind wir doch erst im siebten Stockwerk!", versuchte Lisa die Situation mit Humor zu analysieren. „Frau Plenske, ich will sie ja nicht beunruhigen, aber ich glaube, wir stecken fest. Warten sie ich suche nach einem Feuerzeug!", meinte Rokko ins Dunkle zu seiner linken Seite. Lisa konnte leicht erkennen, wie Rokko in seiner Manteltasche nach dem Feuerzeug suchte. Durch ihre blauen Augen war sie im Stande auch das schwächste Licht zu nutzen, um wenigstens ein wenig zu sehen. Kurze Zeit später hatte Rokko in der Tiefe seiner Hosentasche sein Feuerzeug gefunden. Er machte es an und blickte in Lisas Augen, die ihn ansahen. Er hatte sich also doch nicht getäuscht mit dem Gefühl, dass sie ihn ansah. Doch er fühlte, dass sie etwas Angst hatte, zwar nicht vor im, eher vor der Situation in einem Fahrstuhl eingeschlossen zu sein. „Frau Plenske haben Sie keine Angst. Sie sind ja nicht alleine. Ich bin bei Ihnen." „Danke, Herr Kowalski und ich bin froh das ich nicht alleine bin. Sonst würde ich bestimmt hier drin sterben. Ich habe nämlich leichte Platzangst, müssen Sie wissen, die Dunkelheit kommt noch dazu...", sagte Lisa mit zitternder Stimme. „Herr Kowalski, können sie sich bitte neben mich setzen. Dann fühle ich mich nicht alleine und werde hoffentlich ruhiger." Rokko machte innerlich einen Luftsprung. „Natürlich, Frau Plenske. Ich mache dann nur das Feuerzeug aus. Das wird langsam zu heiß und ich will den Spiritus sparen, wer weiß wofür wir den noch brauchen." Lisa nickte, während sich Rokko neben sie setzen. Lange saßen die beiden nicht im Dunkeln, das Notstromaggregat war angegangen, reichte aber nicht um den Fahrstuhl in Gang zu setze. „Gut wenigstens haben wir wieder Licht, das ist immerhin schon etwas, meinen sie nicht Frau Plenske?" Rokko versuchte Lisa etwas ihre Angst zu nehmen. „Hmm...", sagte Lisa nur. „Zu dumm nur, dass uns der Notknopf um diese Zeit nichts nützt, die haben auch alle Feierabend.", analysierte er die Situation. „Da haben sie leider Recht, Herr Kowalski." _Warum duze ich ihn eigentlich nicht? Habe ich Angst ihn dadurch zu nahe an mich heran zu lassen? Habe ich Angst, dass er mich so mehr verletzen kann, so wie David jetzt, wenn wir beim Du sind, _überlegte Lisa. _Ach was Rokko hat mich noch nie verletzt, eher ich ihn. Ich muss einfach David aus meinem Kopf bekommen und damit fange ich genau jetzt an! _„Herr Kowalski würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen mich Lisa zu nennen?", fragte Lisa leise. Er lächelte und meinte ernst: „Überhaupt nicht, Lisa. Aber nur, wenn du das ‚Herr Kowalski' künftig mit einem ‚Rokko' ersetzen würdest." _Ja, das ist ein guter Anfang dafür, Rokko mein Herz zu schenken, immerhin will es ja scheinbar auch das Schicksal so., _dachte Lisa und lächelte leicht. Auch Rokko wusste, dass dieses Du was zu bedeuten hatte. Er lächelte Lisa an und wusste, dass seine Zeit jetzt kommen würde. _Adios Amigo. Adios David Seidel. Nun ist Rokko Kowalski am Zug!_


	4. Kapitel 4

**4. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt!**

Rokko und Lisa saßen nun schon seit einer Stunde stumm nebeneinander. Rokko überlegte nun schon eine ganze Weile ob er den nächsten Schritt wagen konnte. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken Lisa zu umarmen. Doch Lisa kam ihm zuvor, denn sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und tastete nach seiner Hand. Rokko machte innerlich wieder einen Luftsprung. _Wie ich diese Hände liebe, wie ich alles an ihr liebe. Im Moment ist es fast so, wie damals im Planetarium.,_ schwelgte Rokko in Erinnerungen. Er war froh Lisa mal wieder so nahe zu sein, denn bisher hatte sie ihn auf Abstand gehalten, sich vor ihm distanziert und redete nur geschäftlich mit ihm. _Genieß es, denn sobald wir hier raus sind, kann es sein, dass David Seidel wieder die Nummer eins ist,_ ermahnt ihn seine innere Stimme. Doch Rokko spürte irgendwie, dass dies nicht so war, wollte Lisa aber bei Gelegenheit darauf ansprechen. Doch jetzt wollte er nur hier sein mit Lisa und ihre Nähe genießen. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf ihren.


	5. Kapitel 5

**5. Die Entscheidung?**

Jetzt saßen sie schon fast eine Stunde so still nebeneinander. Keiner sagte etwas, aber Lisa war dankbar dafür, dass Rokko neben ihr saß. Er beruhigte sie ungemein, nur durch das Gefühl, dass er sie liebte. Rokko hatte gesagt, dass er wegen Hugo in die Firma flüchtete, aber war das wirklich so? Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das dies nur die halbe Wahrheit war, dass er hier war um ungestört nachzudenken. _Jedenfalls ist er bestimmt genauso froh nicht alleine eingeschlossen zu sein. Was würde David wohl in dieser Situation mit ihr machen? Er würde sie bestimmt ausnützen oder sie verrückt machen. Er würde hier die ganze Zeit nicht still stehen oder sitzen und diesen Notschalter drücken, der wie Rokko ja richtig sagte um die Zeit eh nichts nützen würde. Ich muss es ja wissen, denn ich kenne diesen Idioten ja jetzt schon seit einem Jahr. Aber warum denke ich jetzt schon wieder über ihn nach? Mein Herz gehört ihm jetzt nicht mehr. Es ist jetzt frei für Rokko. Nein, Rokko würde mich hier nicht verführen oder mit seiner Panik anstecken, so etwas würde er nicht machen. Wobei wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, fände ich etwas mehr Nähe schon schön. _Er saß einfach neben ihr und gab ihr das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein. Lisa ergriff selbst die Initiative und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, machte ihre Augen zu und tastete nach seiner Hand, die auf seinem Knie lag. Sie konnte ihn förmlich lächeln sehen durch ihre geschlossenen Augen. _Mir ist kalt, ob er mich wohl umarmen würde, _dachte Lisa und überlegte, ob sie ihn das fragen sollte. Doch das brauchte sie nicht. Rokko legte bereits seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und seinen Kopf auf ihren. Es war wie Gedankenübertragung. _Habe ich so etwas jemals mit David gehabt?_ Ihr fielen nur Situationen mit Rokko ein. _Ja, Rokko passte definitiv besser zu mir. Aber jetzt denke ich ja schon wieder über David nach. Mensch Lisa jetzt hör' endlich damit auf._ Sie drückte seinen Kopf leicht hoch und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie sprühten nur so vor Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Lisa hatte seit langen wieder das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, der Geborgenheit bei einem Mann.


	6. Kapitel 6

**6. Rokko geht in die Offensive**

Rokko konnte in Lisas Augen ablesen, was sie dachte. „Ja, Lisa ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben, denn dich aufzugeben würde das schlimmste auf dieser Welt für mich bedeuten. Und ich glaube du liebst mich auch. Lisa, darf ich dich küssen?" Lisa lächelte ihn an. Sie bewegte sich auf seine Lippen zu und küsste ihn. Erst war dieser Kuss ganz schüchtern und zärtlich, doch dann gestand sich Lisa etwas ein. _Ja, ich liebe ihn. Außerdem versteht er mich besser als David, er versteht mich blind und ohne Worte. Aber jetzt hör auf zu denken Genieß diesen Moment, wo du mit ihm alleine bist und vor allem denk' jetzt endlich nicht mehr an David Seidel! _Nun wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher ohne an Zärtlichkeit zu verlieren. Für beide dauerte er eine Ewigkeit. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander. Beide lächelten sich an. Ja, jetzt wusste es auch Rokko: Lisa liebte ihn. _Habe ich vielleicht schon gegen David Seidel gewonnen?_ „Ich liebe dich", hauchten Rokko und Lisa gleichzeitig und lächelten den jeweils anderen an. So sehr Rokko diesen Moment auch genoss er brauchte Klarheit...


	7. Kapitel 7

**7. Die erhoffte Klarheit**

„Du Lisa... Ich weiß, es ist gerade eher unpassend, aber ich brauche Klarheit. Was passiert mit uns, wenn wir hier raus sind? Liebst du mich dann weiterhin, oder beherrscht dann David Seidel wieder dein Herz. Ich möchte, dass du mich jetzt nicht falsch verstehst, aber ich muss wissen woran ich bin. Lisa, ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen und möchte nicht, das mein Herz in ein paar Stunden durch die Öffnung dieses Fahrstuhls gebrochen wird." Rokko blickte an sich herunter. Lisa drückte sanft sein Kinn hoch, damit sie sich in die Augen sahen. „Rokko, ich liebe dich und mir ist klar geworden, dass du der Richtige für mich bist. Du liebst mich mehr als David es je könnte, denn du liebst mich trotz meiner Unscheinbarkeit oder gerade deshalb. Schatz du musst nicht mehr über David nachdenken, er ist Geschichte und er gehört ab jetzt nicht mehr zu unserer gemeinsamen Geschichte. Ich habe mein Herz dir geschenkt, denn mir ist klar geworden, dass es bei dir am Besten aufgehoben ist." Lisa liefen Tränen die Wange herunter. Rokko strich sanft diese Weg und beide küssten sich. Auch dieser Kuss dauerte wieder eine halbe Ewigkeit. Mittlerweile war es zwei Uhr morgens und die beiden schliefen eng umschlungen auf dem Boden des Fahrstuhls. Es war schon ein süßes Bild: Beide hatten ihre Sommermäntel auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und Lisa lag mit ihrem Kopf an Rokkos Brust gekuschelt. Sie schlief bereits und Rokko betrachtete sie eine kurze Zeit und schlief dann selbst mit einem Lächeln ein.


	8. Kapitel 8

**8. Schicksal?**

Gegen halb sieben wurden die beiden durch ein Klopfen an der Fahrstuhltür geweckt: „Hallo? Ist da jemand, geht es ihnen gut?", rief ein Mann. „Ja, danke uns geht es gut.", rief Rokko zurück und flüsterte ein „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz" an Lisa. Er strich ihr dabei eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Guten Morgen, Süßer", murmelte Lisa noch leicht verschlafen und küsste Rokko zärtlich. Sie stand langsam auf, hob ihren Mantel auf, zog diesen an und kuschelte sich dann wieder an Rokko. „Danke, für alles. Für diese schöne Nacht. Für die Sicherheit, die du mir gegeben hast. Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht überstanden. Jedenfalls nie so gut." Sie lächelte und bekam von Rokko einen Kuss auf die Stirn. In dem Moment ging auch schon die Aufzugtür auf. Nachdem sie sich an das ungewohnte Tageslicht gewöhnt hatten, erblickten sie auch schon Helga und einen Techniker. „Lisamaus, geht es dir gut? Du hast doch solche Platzangst." Helga umarmte voller Sorge ihre Tochter, ohne zu merken, dass diese Hand in Hand mit Rokko aus dem Fahrstuhl kam. „Herr Kowalski, ich bin Ihnen so dankbar, dass Sie mit Lisa im Fahrstuhl waren. Ohne Sie hätte meine Lisamaus das bestimmt nicht ausgehalten." Helga umarmte ihn. _Wow, als hätte ich ihr gerade das leben gerettet oder wäre ihr Schwiegersohn. Ja, das ist mal ne schöne Vorstellung, mit Lisa verheiratet zu sein... _„Ich war bloß zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Nennen sie es Schicksal!", spielte Rokko die Lage herunter. „Wenn du es Schicksal nennen willst. Ich weiß jedenfalls, dass ich ohne dich einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen hätte.", sagte Lisa und schaute Rokko ganz verliebt an. „Na dann lasst euch mal viel Zeit und geht erst einmal nach Hause euch in aller Ruhe frisch machen. Ich sage Herrn Petersen, dass ihr nach einem Platz für die Modenschau sucht oder sowas in der Art, eben einen Außentermin habt.", grinste Helga und war schon im Aufzug verschwunden.


	9. Kapitel 9

**9. Zurück in die Kindheit**

„Wenn meine Mama etwas sagt höre ich eigentlich immer darauf oder lasse mich von ihren Ratschlägen leiten. Also dann gehen wir mal zu dir.", grinste Lisa. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang. „Sag mal, was hältst du davon, wenn wir schell zu mir gehen und ich mich schnell umziehe und wir dann zu dir fahren, dann kannst du mit mir eine kleine Sightseeingtour durch Göberitz machen. Ich muss doch wissen, wo du deine Kindheit verbracht hast.", meinte Rokko. „Du willst wirklich wissen, auf welchem Spielplatz ich mit Yvonne gespielt habe, wo wir uns immer versteckt haben, wo ich schwimmen gelernt habe?" Lisa hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Hey, Süße. Das ist doch kein Grund zum Weinen. Du musst mir das nicht zeigen, wen du nicht willst..." Lisa umarmte Rokko und küsste ihn. „Doch und wie ich dir das alles zeigen will, aber ich bin nur so glücklich, dass ist das erste Mal, dass sich ein Mann dafür interessiert. Das erste Mal, dass jemand mich komplett kennen lernen will, mit meiner Vergangenheit. Ich liebe dich." „Natürlich möchte ich so viel wie möglich wissen, über die Frau, mit der ich mein Leben verbringen will. Ich liebe dich auch." Beide gingen nun Händchenhaltend zu Rokkos Wohnung, damit er seine Sachen holen konnte. Kaum hatte er die Tür aufgeschlossen, erschrak Lisa. „Oh, entschuldige bitte, ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen. Willkommen in Hugos hoffentlich kreativen Chaos." Hugo hatte mittlerweile das ganze Wohnzimmer verwüstet und zu seinem Atelier umfunktioniert. Überall standen Kleiderpuppen herum, lagen Stoffmuster und Stoffbahnen herum. Es war so schlimm, dass Rokko mittlerweile gar nicht mehr versuchte nicht irgendwo draufzutreten. Lisa war es ein Rätsel, wie Rokko es hier nur aushielt. Als ob Rokko ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte antwortete er ihr: „Die größte Zeit bin ich in der Firma, die sonstige bin ich in Gedanken nur bei dir in Göberitz." Lisa musste grinsen. So eine starke Gedankenübertragung hatte sie noch nicht einmal damals mit David gehabt. Das Band zwischen ihr und Rokko musste stärker sein, was für Lisa wieder ein Grund mehr war, die Frau an Rokkos Seite zu sein. „Schatz, ich bin mich mal kurz umziehen. Kann ich nachher bei dir duschen? Ich will nicht, dass ich Hugo wecke, dann ist er für die nächsten Tage wieder unausstehlich... Wobei, wenn ich mir das so überlege, dann muss ich bei dir um Asyl bitten." Er musste lachen. „Kein Problem, mein Wasser ist auch dein Wasser", meinte Lisa poetisch. „Ich schaue mir in der Zeit mal Hugos Entwürfe an. Lass dir ruhig Zeit." Lisa drehte sich zu den Skizzenblöcken. Rokko lächelte sie noch mal an und verschwand dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Einige Minuten später kam Rokko dann umgezogen wieder ins ehemalige Wohnzimmer, dass man nun ohne schlechtes Gewissen in ‚Atelier Haas' umbenennen konnte. Lisa war in Hugos Entwürfe vertieft und runzelte die Stirn. Rokko schlich sich vorsichtig an sie an und umarmte sie von hinten. „Gruselig, oder? Ich würde das nicht als Modeentwurf erkennen können. Ich glaube wir müssen uns wegen ihm noch etwas einfallen lassen..." Lisa hatte sich in der Zeit an ihn gelehnt und seine Hände in ihre genommen. „Da hast du wohl Recht. Ich meine du musst es ja wissen, immerhin wohnst du mit ihm zusammen. Aber davon will ich heute nichts wissen. Heute ist unser freier Tag, ganz im Zeichen meiner Kindheit, die du ja so gerne kennen lernen möchtest."


	10. Kapitel 10

**10. Jetzt oder nie!**

Nun saßen beide händchenhaltend und Kopf an Kopf in der S-Bahn nach Göberitz. Etwa zehn Minuten Später waren sie dann vorm Plenschken Haus angekommen und Lisa schloss die Haustür auf. „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Oder etwas essen? Ich kann dir ein paar Schnittchen machen, während du duschst." „Nein, danke mein Schatz ich bin wunschlos glücklich. Wobei ich bräuchte ein Handtuch und eine Wegbeschreibung zum Badezimmer. Ich weiß bisher nur, wo dein Zimmer, das Gäste WC, das Wohnzimmer und natürlich wo die Küche ist." „Dann folgen Sie mir bitte Herr Kowalski. Ich werde Ihnen erst einmal einen Rundgang durch die Villa Plenske gewähren und ihnen dann im Badezimmer ein Handtuch bereit legen. „ Lisa lachte und zog Rokko die Treppe hinauf. „Mein Herr auf der rechten Seite befindet sich das Schlafgemach der Schlossherrschaften, dicht gefolgt von unserer Wohlfühloase, die man landläufig wohl als Badezimmer bezeichnen würde. Gegenüber von diesem befindet sich dann das Schlafgemach ihrer Mylady, die Ihnen nun ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank holen wird und ihnen ihr Zimmer zum um- und entkleiden überlassen wird. Ich werde in dieser Zeit für sie einiges für die große Führung durch die Landschaft vorbereiten." Nun war es zu spät Lisa bekam einen Lachkrampf, denn sie hatte versucht diese Ansprache ohne ein Grinsen zu halten. Doch durch Rokkos todernsten Blick war ihr dies nicht gelungen. Rokko bedankte sich mit einem Handkuss für die Führung und folgte Lisa nun ins Badezimmer. Mit Wohlfühloase hatte sie dennoch nicht übertrieben, denn Bernd hatte in seinem Zwangsurlaub während der Entführung, sich das alte Badezimmer aus den 70er Jahren zur Brust genommen und komplett modernisiert. „Das hat dein Papa gemacht stimmst?" Lisa nickte voller Stolz. „Ich glaube, wenn ich meine Wohnung renovieren will ruf ich ihn an." „Gut dann lass ich dich jetzt mal alleine und suche mal ein paar Fotoalben heraus, die du dir in der Zeit, in der ich dusche anschauen kannst." Lisa stand schon im Türrahmen als Rokko sie am Arm festhielt. „Es tut mir Leid, aber so viel Zeit nehmen wir uns jetzt einfach. Ich sterbe sonst unter der Dusche vor Sehnsucht." Er grinste und die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Selbst mit Lisa gingen die Gefühle etwas durch und ehe sie es sich versah saß sie auf Rokkos Schoß auf der Toilette. Beide küssten sich weiterhin leidenschaftlich. _Bin ich schon bereit mit einem Mann zu schlafen? Bin ich bereit mit Rokko zu schlafen?_ Rokko jedenfalls war es, das konnte Lisa nun deutlich spüren. _Nein, dass geht mir doch noch etwa schnell._ Und so stand Lisa leicht errötet auf. „Ich bin dann mal unten.", sagte Lisa und war schon verschwunden. Rokko lächelte, schloss die Türe und zog sich aus. _Man merkt deutlich, dass Lisa noch keine große Erfahrung mit Männern gemacht hat, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich freue mich jedenfalls erst mal auf die Sightseeingtour durch Göberitz., _dachte sich Rokko. Er stellte das Wasser an und duschte sich schnell. Währenddessen suchte Lisa im Wohnzimmer nach ein paar Kinderalben und legte diese auf den Tisch. Sie packte einen kleinen Picknickkorb zusammen, den sie mit frischem Obst, Wein, Baguette und Aufschnitt ausrüstete. _Ob ich mich eben richtig ihm gegenüber verhalten habe, _dachte sich Lisa. Während sie die Sachen zusammenpackte._ Naja, ich glaube er versteht die Situation und wartet, bis ich auch bereit dafür bin. _„Hmm... Das sieht ja lecker aus. Naja ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich mir was Duschgel, Shampoo und Deo ausgeliehen habe. Das was am Besten gerochen hat. Ich hab das Handtuch auf die Toilette gelegt, weil ich nicht wusste, wo es hinkommt." „Kein Problem. Ich geh mich dann auch mal duschen. Ich hab dir ein paar Fotoalben herausgesucht. Damit dir nicht langweilig wird. Keine Sorge die kommentiere ich nachher noch." Rokko konnte auch ohne die Fotoalben nicht langweilig werden. Er untersuchte die Schrankwand, um den Buchgeschmack der Plenskes ein wenig herauszufinden und betrachtete die Kinderfotos von Lisa in den Bilderrahmen. Dann wendete er sich den Fotoalben zu. Lisa duschte in der Zeit fix und konnte es sich nehmen lassen vor dem Wegräumen in den Wäschekorb kurz an Rokkos Handtuch zu riechen. Es roch so gut nach ihm, auch, wenn er es nur kurz benutzt hatte und es doch hätte anders riechen müssen, aufgrund des anderen Duschgels. Schnell cremte sie sich noch ein und ging dann mit Handtuch bekleidet in ihr Zimmer. Im Flur begegnete sie dann Rokko. „Fotoalben schon durch?" „Ja, und da dachte ich mir ich gucke mir die Bilder hier oben etwas genauer an. Außerdem bin ich dann näher bei dir, Süße." _Jetzt oder nie, _dachte sich Lisa und sprang über ihren Schatten.„Dann komm ruhig mit in mein Zimmer. Du müsstest mir eh bei meinem Rock helfen, das ist immer so schwer ihn anzuziehen, wegen dem Reißverschluss." Rokko blickte etwas überrascht aber kam dann mit ihr. Er setze sich an Lisas Lieblingsplatz am Fenster, während sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank stand. Lisa blickte unauffällig in Rokkos Richtung. _Er guckt extra nicht, um mich nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen, David hätte das wohl nicht gemacht. Aber nein, Lisa nicht schon wieder an David Seidel denken! _Lisa nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und ging oben herum nur mit BH bekleidet auf Rokko zu. „Kannst du mir mal den Rock zumachen, bitte. Außerdem brauche ich mal deinen Rat für mein Oberteil." Rokko schloss vorsichtig Lisas Reißverschluss und küsste ihren Nacken. „Tue bitte nichts, was du nicht willst, nur um mir zu gefallen. Das tust du auch so, wenn du einfach Lisa Plenske bist." Lisa lächelte. „Keine Sorge, ich tue nur das, was ich will." Sieh zog Rokko von ihrem Platz herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Und jetzt will ich, dass mein Freund, den ich liebe, mir bei der Auswahl meines Oberteils behilflich ist." Rokko konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja, das war Lisa Plenske: Willensstark und immer volle Kraft voraus.


	11. Kapitel 11

**11. Der Wunschbaum**

Nachdem Lisa, dank Rokkos Hilfe, komplett eingekleidet war, gingen die beiden nun runter ins Wohnzimmer. Lisa schaute besorgt aus dem Fenster. „Schatz, was hällst du davon, wenn wir erst mit unserm Rundgang beginnen. Es sieht so nach Regen aus..." „Du bist der Chef, Lisa." Also machte sich Lisa auf zur ersten Station, dem Spielplatz von Göberitz. „Also hier habe ich früher immer mit Yvonne und Jürgen gespielt. Meistens ‚Mutter, Vater, Kind'. Yvonne war immer der Vater und Jürgen unser Kind." Lisa und Rokko mussten lachen. Naja, du kennst Yvonne ja. Sie ist energischer wie Jürgen, daher war die Rolle des Vaters wie für sie gemacht. Naja und da blieb für Jürgen nichts mehr über außer das Kind zu sein. Aber erzähl das ja nicht Jürgen, das soll nämlich keiner wissen..." „Keine Sorge, deine Geheimnisse sind auch meine Geheimnisse.", sagte Rokko und küsste Lisa auf die Stirn. „Nächste Station?", fragte Lisa. Er nickte. Nun gingen die beiden zu Lisas Kindergarten, der auch gleich neben ihrer Grundschule lag. Naja hier hat meine Freundschaft zu Jürgen und Yvonne angefangen.", erzählte Lisa stolz. „Und das da hinten", sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Baum, „Das ist mein Wunschbaum. Er hat ein Loch und da habe ich immer meine Wünsche auf Zettel geschrieben und darin versteckt." Rokko lief nun zum Baum und zog Lisa hinter sich her. „Mal sehen, ob da noch ein Zettel drin versteckt ist, von dir." „Das bezweifle ich. Immerhin bin ich jetzt seit Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen." Doch Rokko zog ein kleines etwas vergilbtes Zettelchen aus dem Baum. Auf diesem stand:

**Lieber Wunschbaum,**

**ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als einen Mann zu haben, wenn ich Groß bin, der mit mir viele Kinder hat und mich ganz dolle lieb hat.**

**Deine Lisa**

Lisa hatte Tränen in den Augen. Das war einer ihrer Zettel. „Der Wunsch scheint nun ja schon in Anfängen erfüllt zu sein, denn wenn er sich erfüllt hatte, war der Zettel immer weg. Ich vermute zwar, dass meine Eltern immer meine Zettel aus dem Baum geholt haben, aber da du das ja jetzt getan hast, scheinst du ja jetzt der Mann zu sein, den der Wunschbaum für mich ausgesucht hat." Lisa küsste Rokko leidenschaftlich und zerriss den kleinen Zettel. Lisa ging nun mit Rokko zu einer großen Wiese, doch kaum hatten sie das Picknick aufgebaut, fing es an zu tröpfeln. „Ich glaube wir verlegen das Picknick in mein Zimmer." Rokko nickte nur und packte dann mit Lisa wieder alles zusammen.


	12. Kapitel 12

**12. Das Picknick**

Kaum wieder zu Hause angekommen, goss es wie aus Kübeln. Doch das störte die beiden nicht, denn sie hatten es sich auf dem Boden in Lisas Zimmer gemütlich gemacht. Lisa lag mit Ihrem Kopf auf Rokkos Schoß und lies sich von ihm Füttern. Im Gegenzug hatte sie vor, ihm eine Massage zu verpassen. Sie beugte sich langsam zu ihm hoch und kniete sich etwas hinter ihn. Dann begann sie ganz sanft seinen Rücken und Nacken zu massieren. Mit der Zeit wurde sie immer mutiger und küsste nun Rokko, während sie ihm sein Hemd und seine Krawatte auszog. Sie strich ihm über die Brust und wendete sich wieder seinem Rücken zu. Die Massage dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde. Dann wurde die ganze Sache Rokko zu einseitig und begann nun Lisa zu massieren. Er hatte nicht vor ihr die Bluse auszuziehen, doch Lisa wollte dies anscheinend, denn sie legte seine Hände auf ihre Knopfleiste und nickte ihm zu. Also begann er vorsichtig Lisas Bluse aufzuknöpfen und ihr diese auszuziehen. Er massierte nun sanft ihren Rücken und genoss das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut zu haben. Auch ihr schien es zu gefallen, denn sie lehnte sich nun sanft an Rokkos nackten Oberkörper und drehte sich nun mit dem Kopf zu Rokko, um ihn besser küssen zu können. _Jetzt ist der ideale Zeitpunkt es zu tun und vor allem ist er der Richtige, _dachte Lisa und führte Rokkos Hände zu ihrem BH Verschluss. „Du bist ganz sicher, dass du das willst? Wir können auch einfach nur kuscheln, damit habe ich kein Problem. Ich will nicht das du es später bereust, Lisa." „Ich weiß das doch. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, so sicher war ich mir seit langem nicht mehr einer Sache." Sie küsste Rokko nun wieder. Dieser öffnete nun ihren BH und half ihr dabei diesen auszuziehen. Beide waren mittlerweile auf den Knien und Rokko öffnete den Reißverschluss von Lisas Rock, trug sie das kurze Stück zum Bett. Dort legte er sie vorsichtig aufs Bett und legte sich nun langsam neben sie. Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen und Lisa begann nun den Reißverschluss von Rokkos Hose zu öffnen. Sie setzten sich beide auf, um den Rock bzw. die Hose besser ausziehen zu können. Rokko stockte nun, um Lisa die Möglichkeit zu geben hier abbrechen zu können, doch diese zog Rokko nun auf sich und küsste ihn. In diesem Kuss spiegelte sich ihre ganze Leidenschaft und Liebe wieder, die sie für Rokko empfand. Währenddessen strich sie ihm durch das Haar und über den Rücken und arbeitete sich langsam zu seiner Boxershort vor. Rokko liebkoste Lisa nun an ihren Brüsten und tastete sich immer weiter vor zu ihrem Slip. Kurz bevor er dort angekommen war, schaute er noch einmal zu ihr hoch. Lisa nickte und nun zog Rokko Lisa vorsichtig ihren Slip aus. Dann küsste er sie wieder und Lisa half Rokko aus seiner Boxershort. Nun geschah es also: Lisa schlief zum ersten Mal mit einem Mann und genoss dies in allen Zügen. Beide liebten sich leidenschaftlich, bis sie erschöpft nebeneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.


	13. Kapitel 13

**13. Schokoladenkuchen a la Kowalski**

Nach einiger Zeit wachte Rokko auf. Er lächelte bei dem Anblick von einer nackten Lisa auf seinem ebenfalls nackten Körper_. Das Warten und der Kampf um dich hat sich gelohnt._ _Erst recht für die Liebe die wir jetzt ausleben können.,_ dachte Rokko. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er und strich Lisa sanft über ihre Haare. Es war kurz vor drei und den beiden blieb noch der gesamte Nachmittag. Also wollte Rokko für Lisa eine Überraschung vorbereiten. Er stieg vorsichtig aus dem Bett und zog sich seine Boxershort wieder an. Er ging auf Zehenspitzen zur Türe und dann leise in die Küche. Er wollte wieder einen Schokokuchen a la Kowalski für Lisa backen. Der hatte ihr auch damals so gut geschmeckt. Also werkelte er so leise wie möglich in der Küche herum. Es musste schon komisch aussehen, wenn ein Mann nur mit Boxershort und Schürze bekleidet einen Kuchen backte. Kaum war der Kuchen im Ofen blickte er auf die Uhr und ging wieder hoch zu Lisa. In einer halben Stunde müsste er wieder runter, den Kuchen aus dem Ofen holen, aber solange wollte er sich noch etwas an Lisa kuscheln. Kaum lag er wieder an Lisa gekuschelt wachte diese auch auf. Sie blickte in Rokkos braune Augen und lächelte ihn an. Rokko küsste sie auf die Stirn und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Lisa streckte sich ein wenig und kuschelte sich dann eng an Rokkos Brust. „Danke.", flüsterte sie und lächelte. Ihr Augen strahlten. „ Ich habe zu danken. Es freut mich, dass es dir genauso gefallen hat wie mir." Er küsste sie liebevoll. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich schweren Herzens aus der Umarmung. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber wenn ich jetzt nicht mal kurz verschwinde, kann ich die Überraschung vergessen. Das wäre zu schade drum. Gib mir zehn Minuten." Rokko lächelte geheimnisvoll und nah sich seine Klamotten mit in die Küche. Lisa guckte etwas verwirrt, zog sich aber nun auch an und ging dann runter, um zu gucken, wohin Rokko verschwunden war. „Hmm... Hier riecht es aber lecker. Schatz, bist du am Kochen?", Lisa schloss die Augen und folgte ihrer Nase, wenn man über zwanzig Jahre hier lebte, konnte man selbst im Dunkeln umherlaufen, ohne irgendwo gegen zu laufen. „Nicht ganz, Süße. Bitte bleib da stehen und lass deine Augen zu." Rokko kam mit einem Stückchen Kuchen auf sie zu und fütterte Lisa damit. „Achtung! Es ist noch warm." Lisa öffnete ihren Mund und lies sich von Rokko füttern. „Hmm... das schmeckt ja so gut wie es riecht. Das ist Schokokuchen richtig? Hmm... Was ist denn das? Was immer es ist, es schmeckt super! Ein geschmolzenes Schokoladenstückchen vielleicht?" Rokko war begeistert, dass Lisa genau herausgeschmeckt hatte, was dies nun war. „Wow. Super mein Schatz. Alles richtig!" Er gab ihr einen dicken Kuss. Lisa machte sich nun ans Kaffeekochen, während Rokko den Tisch deckte. „Deine Eltern müssten auch bald kommen, oder?" Lisa schaute auf die Küchenuhr: „Ja noch eine halbe Stunde, dann kommt Mama nach Hause." „Gut, dann schütte bitte etwas mehr Kaffee auf. Ich decke dann für sie mit." Helga kam jedoch etwa später und so bekam sie nur noch lauwarmen Kaffee und ein eher kleines Stückchen Kuchen. Sie war froh, dass ihre Tochter nun endlich das passendes Deckelchen gefunden hatte und sie mochte Rokko Kowalski seit sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Helga wusste, dass Rokko es sehr ernst mit Lisa war und war froh, dass Lisa selbst herausgefunden hatte, dass David Seidel nichts für sie war, da er sie nur verletzt hatte. „Mama, sollen wir dir noch beim Abwasch helfen?" „Nein, Kinder das ist ja nicht viel, der Herr Kowalski hat ja schon fast alles weggespült. Das schaffe ich schon alleine. Macht euch lieber einen schönen Abend miteinander." Rokko machte den Vorschlag noch in die Tiki-Bar zu gehen, da wäre heute Abend irgendetwas besonderes. Lisa zog sich also ihr neues Sommerkleid an, dass sie vorgestern mit Hannah zusammen gekauft hatte, denn sie brauchte dringend ein neues, da ihr altes ihr viel zu weit war. Der Stress der Entführung und der bevorstehenden Kollektion, hatte Lisa nicht gerade Appetit gemacht und so hatte sie einige Kilos verloren. Sie steckte sich ihre Haare ganz leicht hoch und tuschte ihre Wimpern ein wenig. „Nimmst du mich so mit?", wollte Lisa von Rokko wissen. „Ob ich dich so mitnehme? Ich glaube ich muss heute Nacht auf dich aufpassen, sonst entführt noch jemand meinen Schatz, so bezaubernd wie du aussiehst. Außerdem stellt sich eher die Frage ob du mich so mitnimmst." Rokko drehte sich vor Lisa einmal um seine eigene Achse und ging dann in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, wie auf einem Catwalk. „Spinner. Aber ein ganz süßer." Lisa nahm Rokkos Hand und machte sich dann mit ihm auf den Weg zur Tiki-Bar.


	14. Kapitel 14

**14. Nicht schon wieder Karaoke**

In der Tiki-Bar angekommen merkten die beiden schnell, dass dort heute wieder Karaoke angesagt war. Max sang gerade voller Inbrunst ‚When A Man Loves A Woman' von Percy Sledge. Dabei drückte Rokko etwas fester Lisas Hand und diese erwiderte den Druck. Auch wenn Max total schief sang, war Yvonne gerührt von ihrem Max. Doch Lisa konnte es nicht ganz genießen, denn ihr kam ihre peinliche Darbietung von „I Will Always Love You" von Whitney Houston in den Sinn. Aber sie blieb cool und somit auch mit Rokko in der Tiki-Bar, denn wenn sie jetzt wegen diesem Auftritt ging, würde Rokko das bestimmt in den falschen Hals bekommen. Sie setzten sich zu Yvonne, Hannah, Jürgen, Timo und Inka an einen Tisch. „Na Lisa, wie ich sehe hast du dich ja endlich für den richtigen entschieden", flüsterte Hannah, während beide sich umarmten. Lisa grinste nur. „Hey Lisa, wie wäre es wenn du wieder was singst.", meinte Inka und bekam von Timo einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Nein, danke das ist mir schon peinlich, wenn ich nur daran denke." Rokko blickte sie fragend an und Lisa erzählte ihm kurz die Version mit all ihren äußeren Umständen. Dabei lief sie knallrot an. Rokko küsste sie und meinte nur: „Hey Schatz. Das ist nicht so peinlich gewesen, wie mein Strip damals. Du standest am Anfang ja mit mehreren auf der Bühne." Lisa lachte und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Ich bin aber froh, dass die Mädels nicht jedes kleinste Detail von meinem Freund kennen." Sie grinste verführerisch und geheimnisvoll. Was alle nicht gemerkt hatten, dass David am Tresen saß und Lisa und Rokko die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Beim Anblick von den beiden, wenn sie sich küssten, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Er war eifersüchtig. Doch dann fasste er sich ein Herz und betrat die Bühne: „Diese Lied möchte ich einer ganz besonderen Frau widmen. Der Frau, die ich liebe: Lisa Plenske." Dabei schaute er ihr so tief in die Augen, wie es ihm auf die Entfernung möglich war. Lisa schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und lehnte sich an Rokko. Doch das beruhigte diesen nicht gerade, denn er wusste wie stark der Einfluss von David Seidel auf Lisa war. Dann begann die Musik und kurz darauf auch Davids Versuch zu singen. Es war ‚You And Me' von Lifehouse:

_**What day is it **_

_**And in what month **_

_**This clock never seemed so alive **_

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down **_

_**I've been losing so much time **_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to lose **_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people and **_

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you **_

_**All of the things that I want to say **_

_**Just aren't coming out right **_

_**I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning **_

_**I don't know where to go from here **_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to prove **_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people and **_

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you **_

…

Lisa bekam Tränen in den Augen. Doch dann rechnete sie nicht mit Rokkos Konter. Er stand auf küsste sie leidenschaftlich und begann ‚With Arms Wide Open' von Creed zu singen.

_**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change   
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face**_

_**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open   
With arms wide open**_

_**Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life**_

_**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
… **_

Rokko sang wunderbar und Lisa wusste jetzt, das die Gitarre in seinem Schlafzimmer nicht nur Dekoration war. Er schien nebenbei noch zu singen und Gitarre zu spielen. Lisa war wie in Trance, wurde dann aber von Jürgen geweckt: „Lisa, du solltest dazwischen gehen, sonst hört das wohl nie auf." _Jürgen hat Recht, aber wie mache ich das David nur klar, dass er keine Chance mehr bei mir hat? Ja genau das ist es! _Lisa hatte eine Idee und sprang nun selbst zum Mikrofon.

_**If I**_

_**Should stay**_

_**I would only be in your way**_

_**So I'll go**_

_**But I know**_

_**I'll think of you every step of**_

_**the way**_

Rokko war geknickt und erlitt einen Stich ins Herz. Sie hatte sich also für David entschieden, immerhin hatte sie dieses Lied auch damals für ihn gesungen. Er blickte zu ihm rüber. David grinste über beide Ohren und wollte gerade zu Lisa gehen, doch kaum war er vor ihr, machte Lisa etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie stieß David von sich weg und ging auf Rokko zu:

_**And I Will always**_

_**Love you, oohh**_

_**Will always**_

_**Love you**_

_**You**_

_**My darling you**_

_**Mmm-mm**_

Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand. Dann ging sie auf David zu und machte ihm hoffentlich etwas klar:

_**Bittersweet**_

_**Memories**_

_**That is all I'm taking with me**_

_**So good-bye**_

_**Please don't cry**_

_**We both know I'm not what you**_

_**You need**_

Für den Rest des Liedes wendete sie sich wieder Rokko zu und hatte nur noch Augen für ihn. Dann war das Lied zu Ende und sie küsste ihn vor versammelter Firma. _David Seidel du hast definitiv verloren. Lisas Herz gehört jetzt mir._ „Aber ich dachte...", begann Rokko doch weiter kam er nicht. Lisa hatte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen gelegt. „Nicht denken, fühlen. Hör auf dein Herz nicht auf deinen Verstand! So und jetzt komm. Wir gehen nach Hause. Hier sind mir zu viele Leute."


	15. Kapitel 15

**15. Treffen mit Hindernissen**

Mittlerweile waren drei Monate vergangen und Lisa dachte darüber nach bei Rokko einzuziehen. Sie war eh mehr bei ihm, als zu Hause. Hugo hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt, war mit Inka zusammengezogen und die Präsentation der Kollektion war auch super verlaufen und ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Auch Rokko dachte darüber nach einen weiteren Schritt bei Lisa zu wagen. Er wollte ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen. Schon seit Tagen überlegte er, wo er ihr diesen am Besten machen könnte. Doch jetzt hatte er den Idealen Platz gefunden. Lisa hatte ihn darauf gebracht, denn sie hatten ein Picknick unter dem Sternenhimmel gemacht und Lisa hatte wieder begeistert vom Universum erzählt. Natürlich, dass war es, wenn einen Heiratsantrag, dann im Planetarium. Also verbrachte Rokko die nächsten Tage damit alles vorzubereiten und natürlich auch das Planetarium für die beiden alleine zu mieten. Auch Lisa überlegte sich etwas besonderes, um Rokko von ihrem Umzugsvorschlag zu erzählen. Doch, da beide heute viel in der Firma zutun hatten, kamen sie leider nicht dazu sich persönlich zu sehen, doch beide wussten, dass an diesem Abend beide Zeit hatten. So kam es wie es kommen musste: Lisa ging in Rokkos Büro und schrieb ihm ein Memo:

**Hallo mein Schatz, **

**ich hoffe dein Termin mit Hugo dauert nicht zu lange, denn ich würde heute gerne mit dir zusammen essen. Komme bitte um 20 Uhr ins Wolfhardt's. Ich freue mich auf dich. **

**Ich liebe dich. **

**Deine Lisa**

Aber sie verpasste ihn um Sekunden, denn dieser war gerade auf dem Weg in Lisas Büro, um ihr auch ein Memo zu schreiben:

**Hallo meine Schöne.**

**Ich weiß, dass du heute einen wichtigen Termin hast mit unseren Stofflieferanten. Doch ich hoffe, dass er nicht zu lange dauert und du um 20 Uhr vor das Planetarium kommen kannst. Ich kann dich leider nicht abholen, weil ich noch einen wichtigen Termin habe. Bis später. Ich freue mich auf dich. **

**Ich liebe dich.**

**Dein Rokko**

Doch anstatt noch mal in sein Büro zu gehen, machte Rokko Feierabend und fuhr nach Hause, um dann alles für den großen Abend vorzubereiten. Auch Lisa hatte keine Zeit und ging nur noch schnell in ihr Büro, um die Unterlagen für das Meeting mit den Stofflieferanten zu holen, dabei sah sie leider das Memo von Rokko nicht. David war mittlerweile auf der Suche nach Rokko, denn er hatte noch eine Frage an ihn, wegen der Homepage von Kerima. Also ging er in sein Büro und sah dort Lisas Memo. Er war sehr eifersüchtig auf Rokko und so beschloss er selbst zu dieser Verabredung zu gehen und warf Lisas Memo in den Papierkorb. Aber er wollte noch, wissen, ob Lisa ein Essen mit ihm ausschlagen würde und machte sich so auf die Suche nach ihr. Da Lisa schon im Meeting war, fand er an ihrer statt das Memo von Rokko und zerknüllte dieses und warf es in den Papierkorb. _Das hättest du wohl gerne, dass Lisa kommt. Lisa geht mit mir Essen, denn du wirst nicht kommen. Vergiss sie, Kowalski. David Seidel ist wieder am längeren Hebel._ Er ging nun gut gelaunt ins Wolfhardt's und wartete auf Lisa.


	16. Kapitel 16

**16. David macht seinen nächsten Zug**

Es war viertel vor acht. Lisa beendete gerade das Meeting und machte sich noch einmal frisch für ihren Rokko. _Ja, heute werde ich ihm sagen, dass ich gerne bei ihm einziehen würde._ Lisa frischte ihr Make-up auf und zog sich noch einmal die Lippen nach. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Wolfhardt's. Auch Rokko hatte alles vorbereitet. Er hatte vor dem Planetarium ein paar Kerzen aufgestellt und alles mit Tulpen und Rosen dekoriert. Nicht zu viel, denn es sollte nicht kitschig wirken. Nun war er leicht nervös und ging vor dem Planetarium auf und ab, in der Hoffnung Lisa würde früher kommen. Doch Lisa kam nicht, denn sie wusste ja nicht, dass sie zum Planetarium kommen sollte. Lisa setzte sich an einen Tisch im Wolfhardt's und sah zu ihrem Missfallen David, der anscheinend auch auf jemanden wartete. Doch auf einmal kam er zu ihr rüber und sagte: „Hallo Lisa, darf ich mich setzten? Schöne Frauen sollten hier nicht alleine sitzen." Ohne das Lisa etwas sagen konnte setzte er sich hin und grinste sie an. „David, könntest du bitte wieder gehen, Rokko kommt gleich und dann werde ich etwas mit ihm essen, alleine." Das Wort ‚alleine' betonte sie besonders. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten gelernt, wie man dem Charme von David Seidel entging und diesem sehr gut konterte. „Ich bezweifle, dass er kommt, denn als ich gegangen bin, war er noch mit Hugo im Atelier", log David. Lisa zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Rokkos Nummer, doch sie kam nicht dazu. Ihr Akku war alle. „Na Toll..". fluchte Lisa leise und bemerkte nicht, wie David gerade vor ihr auf die Knie ging. Währenddessen machte sich Rokko langsam Sorgen um Lisa und versuchte sie auf ihrem Handy zu erreichen, doch ihr Handy schien aus zu sein, das bedeutete also, dass sie noch im Meeting war. Also ging er noch mal seinen Text durch: „Lisa Plenske, ich liebe dich über alles und deswegen möchte ich dich hier fragen: Möchtest du meine Frau werden?" Doch diesen Text hörte Lisa nicht aus Rokkos Mund sondern aus Davids. Lisa musste schlucken, bekam sie gerade einen Heiratsantrag von David, den sie sich vor drei Monaten gewünscht hatte? Aber er kam zu spät, denn Rokko gehörte Lisas Herz. „David, was soll das", rief Lisa und packte ihre Tasche und lief genervt aus dem Wolfhardt's. Dabei sah sie das Auto zu spät und wurde angefahren. David war ihr hinterher gelaufen und sah gerade, wie Lisa von einem Auto angefahren wurde. „Lisa!", schrie er und rannte zu ihrem Körper der leblos auf der Straße lag. Doch sie hatte noch Puls und so rief er schnell einen Krankenwagen.


	17. Kapitel 17

**17. Doch keine gute Entscheidung?**

Lisa wachte mit riesigen Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie machte ihre Augen auf und sah ihre Eltern, die sich große Sorgen zu machen schienen. „Wo... Wo bin ich, Mama?", sprach Lisa sehr leise. Du bist im Krankenhaus meine Maus. „Du wurdest angefahren und der Herr Seidel hat dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht.", Helga unterdrückte ihre Tränen, die zur Hälfte aus Freude bestanden, da es Lisa gut zu gehen schien und zur anderen aus Sorge. „Wo ist Rokko?" „Ich weiß es nicht, Schnattchen, aber der Seidel Junior hat gesagt er hätte ihn versucht anzurufen und nicht erreicht.", antwortete nun Bernd seiner Tochter. „Aber wir gehen jetzt mal du musst dich noch ausruhen.", Helga und Bernd gaben Lisa jeweils einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verabschiedeten sich dann von ihr. Dann kam David herein. „Lisa, was machst du denn für Sachen? Du musst doch nicht vor mir weglaufen vor allem dann nicht gleich vor Autos." David küsste Lisa einfach, denn sie konnte sich ja nicht erfolgreich wehren. „Papa meinte du hast Rokko nicht erreicht?" „Nein, er scheint sein Handy aus zu haben. Ich versuche es morgen noch mal, versprochen." David hatte natürlich Rokko nicht angerufen, wieso denn den Konkurrenten noch einladen zum Kampf, wenn man so den Kampf um Lisa leichter gewinnen konnte. Rokko ging nun traurig nach Hause und war enttäuscht, dass Lisa nicht gekommen war. _Hat sie irgendwie herausbekommen, dass ich ihr einen Antrag machen wollte und ist deswegen nicht gekommen. Hat sie Angst mich zu heiraten, mit mir einen nächsten Schritt zu gehen?_ In Rokkos Kopf drehte sich alles um Lisa. In dieser Nacht schlief er ganz schlecht, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Lisa nicht gut ging. Auch Lisa schlief in dieser Nacht nicht. _Wieso ist Rokko nicht gekommen? Wieso war David dort und vor allem wieso hat er mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?_ Lisa war ganz verwirrt. In den nächsten Tagen, redete Lisa sich ein, dass sie Rokko egal wäre, denn er war in den zwei Tagen nicht ins Krankenhaus gekommen, um sie zu besuchen. Nun war es Montag und Rokko suchte Lisa in der ganzen Firma. Er wollte mit ihr reden. Doch sie war nicht dort und David meinte nur, dass Lisa kurzfristig auf eine Geschäftsreise musste und sich melden wollte. Lisa war dagegen zu Hause mit ihrer Mutter, die sich heute frei genommen hatte. Lisa beschloss Rokko zu vergessen, denn er hatte sie tief verletzt. Sie rief David an. „Hallo David, ähm… also ich wollte gerne mit dir etwas besprechen kannst du vielleicht nach Göberitz kommen?" Zehn Minuten später stand David vor ihrer Tür und Lisa redete mit ihm über die vergangenen Monate und den Heiratsantrag. Sie ließ sich wieder von seinem Charme um den Finger wickeln und nahm letztendlich Davids Heiratsantrag an!


	18. Kapitel 18

**18. Helga, die gute Fee vom Catering**

Rokko versuchte den ganzen Tag Lisa anzurufen, doch auch dazu kam er nicht richtig, denn David hatte ihm einen ganzen Haufen Arbeit aufgehalst, die sehr dringend war. _Lisa wo bist du nur, und vor allem, wieso sagst du mir nicht, wo du bist?_ Am nächsten Tag ging Rokko mit einem Lächeln auf Helga zu und holte sich einen Kaffee. Doch Helga war alles andere als freundlich zu ihm. Sie knallte die Tasse vor ihm auf den Tresen, dass die Hälfte des Inhalts auf dem Tresen landet. „Helga, was ist denn heute mit dir los? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?", Rokko wollte wissen, was mit seiner hoffentlich bald Schwiegermutter los war. „Für Sie immer noch Frau Plenske, Herr Kowalski!" „Wieso denn wieder ‚Sie'? Helga, hab ich was falsch gemacht? Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Lisa auf eine Geschäftsreise muss?" Rokko war völlig verwirrt. „Sie fragen mich, was Sie falsch gemacht haben? Naja so manches. Erstens haben Sie sich kein einziges Mal im Krankenhaus blicken lassen, oder bei Lisa gemeldet. Zweitens tun Sie dann auch noch so als ob Sie von nichts wüssten und drittens und das ist am schlimmsten, hat Lisa wegen ihnen kaum geschlafen, aber jetzt ist ja der Herr Seidel wieder da und kümmert sich um Lisa!" Helga war total wütend auf Rokko. „Moment mal? Krankenhaus? Kannst du mich mal aufklären? Ich denke Lisa ist auf Geschäftsreise, dass hat zumindest David... Oh, nein ich wusste es." Rokko und Helga klärten sich gegenseitig über ihren Wissensstand zur Situation auf und Rokko war froh, dass Helga ihm glaubte, auch sie sagte jetzt wieder ‚Du' zu ihm. Helga ermutigte Rokko zu Lisa nach Hause zu fahren und mit ihr zu reden. Damit sie nichts merkte gab sie ihm ihren Hausschlüssel. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einer Umarmung voneinander und Rokko machte sich auf den Weg nach Göberitz.


	19. Kapitel 19

**19. Wird sie mir glauben?**

In Göberitz angekommen, ging er in Lisas Zimmer. Sie saß auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz und war in Gedanken. Rokko schlich sich an sie heran und hielt ihr die Augen zu. „David", sagte Lisa und drehte sich lächelnd um. Rokko versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz. „Rokko? Was machst du hier? Nachdem du es nicht für nötig gehalten hast dich bei mir zu melden in den letzten Tagen." „Lisa. Du musst mir glauben, ich wusste nichts von deinem Krankenhausaufenthalt. Mich hat niemand benachrichtigt. Außerdem habe ich dir andauernd auf die Mailbox gesprochen, aber dein Handy ist aus. Ich dachte, du willst mich nicht sehen, weil du ja auch nicht zum Planetarium gekommen bist..." Rokko versuchte Lisa alles zu erklären. „Planetarium? Wieso sollte ich da hin kommen. Aber ist ja auch egal warum bist du nicht ins Wolfhardt's gekommen?" Lisa war verwirrt und wütend auf Rokko. „Aber wieso denn ins Wolfhardt's? Davon wusste ich gar nichts." „Rokko lüg' mich nicht an ich habe dir doch ein Memo geschrieben. Ach und noch was. Ich habe von David einen Heiratsantrag gemacht bekommen. Ich habe ihn angenommen, denn es gibt wohl keinen Mann der mir nicht das Herz bricht!" Lisa ging zur Haustür und machte Rokko so verständlich, dass er gehen sollte. „Lisa, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich habe dir ein Memo geschrieben, dass du zum Planetarium kommen solltest, doch du bist nicht gekommen. Dann habe ich versucht dich anzurufen, doch es ging nur deine Mailbox ran, so wie das ganze Wochenende über. Das du im Krankenhaus warst habe ich eben von deiner Mutter erfahren, sie meinte das David mich benachrichtigen sollte, dass hat er aber nicht. Aber mehr kann ich wohl nicht mehr machen, du glaubst mir ja nicht. Aber eins solltest du wissen, ich habe dich noch niemals angelogen und da ich von der ganzen Sache nichts wusste, habe ich dir vielleicht das Herz gebrochen, ohne das ich es wollte. Lebe wohl Lisa und vor allem werde glücklich." Rokko ging und kam für die nächsten Wochen nicht mehr in die Firma. Er hatte sich Urlaub genommen, auf unbestimmte Zeit.


	20. Kapitel 20

**20. „Bis das der Tod Sie scheidet..."**

Nun war es also soweit. Heute war Lisas Hochzeitstag. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid von Hugo geschneidert bekommen. Doch irgendwie war sie nicht glücklich. Natürlich hatte David ihr alle wünsche von den Augen abgelesen, aber sie konnte es nicht genießen. In Gedanken war sie bei Rokko. Sie musste immer über seine letzten Worte nachdenken. _Ja, Rokko hatte sie wirklich noch nie verletzt und hatte es auch nicht vorgehabt geschweige den hatte er sie jemals angelogen._ In den letzten Wochen war Rokko nicht in der Firma aufgetaucht und Helga hatte versucht mit Lisa über die Sache zu reden, doch sie hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt. Lisa wollte heute David Seidel heiraten. Doch wollte sie das wirklich? Rokko lag auf seinem Bett und dachte an Lisa. Er hatte rote Augen und um ihn herum lagen alle Dinge, die er mit Lisa erlebt hatte und die ihn an sie erinnerten. Ein Minigolfball, eine Eintrittskarte fürs Planetarium, seine Kreise für das Verrenkungsspiel und natürlich jede Menge Fotos von Lisa und ihm und von Lisa alleine. _Heute heiratest du also deinen David Seidel. Er hatte im Kampf um dich eben den längeren Atem. Doch das gemeinste an der Sache ist, das er dich mit unfairen Mitteln erkämpft hat und dir am selben Tag einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat wie ich es wollte. Aber keine Sorge David Seidel. Du hast gewonnen. Ich geben auf. Heirate meine Lisa und mach sie ja glücklich., _drohte Rokko in Gedanken. Auch Lisa war ganz in Gedanken, während ihr Helga, Yvonne und Hannah beim Anziehen ihres Hochzeitskleides halfen. „Sag mal Lisa, träumst du schon von den Flitterwochen, oder wo bist du gerade mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte Yvonne grinsend. „Wisst ihr ob Rokko hier irgendwo ist?", wollte Lisa am liebsten fragen, doch sie tat es nicht stattdessen sagte sie: „Na, dann mal los. Danke für alles." Sie ging mit Bernd durch den langen Gang zum Altar, vorbei an all der schönen Dekoration. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und stellte sich vor, sie würde nun Rokko heiraten, doch als sie ihr Augen aufmachte sah sie nur David, der beim Altar auf sie wartete. Lisa blickte zu ihrem Vater und dann durch die Reihen, in der Hoffnung sie würde Rokko irgendwo entdecken. Doch er war nicht da, dieser saß zu Hause und beschloss gerade sich zu betrinken. Er schüttete sich ein Glas Rotwein ein und dachte nur noch, _Lisa bitte mach es nicht._ „Und dann frage ich Sie, David Seidel, möchten Sie, die hier anwesende Elisabeth Plenske zu ihrer Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod Sie scheidet?" „Ja, ich will.", antwortete David, während er Lisa anlächelte. Doch diese konnte es nicht erwidern und blickte nervös auf den Eingang der Kirche. _Bitte Rokko, komm schon!_ „Frau Plenske?", fragte der Pfarrer. „Ähm was?" Lisa hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Lisa schon nach dem Eheversprechen gefragt worden war. David blickte zunehmend nervös und verunsichert zu Lisa. „Möchten Sie den hier anwesenden David Seidel zu ihrem Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod Sie scheidet?" Eine lange Pause entstand. Durch Lisas Kopf rauschten Bilder von ihr aber nicht von ihr und David, sondern von ihr und Rokko. Lisa schluckte. _War das nicht immer das, was sie wollte?_ Sie blickte David in die Augen. „Nein. Es tut mir Leid, David. Ich kann das nicht." Sie drehte sich um und lief aus der Kirche... An Rokkos Tür klopfte es. Rokko raffte sich auf und hielt sich seinen Kopf. Er hatte zwei Flaschen Rotwein getrunken und einen mächtigen Schädel. Als er die Tür aufmachte, stand Lisa im Brautkleid vor ihm. „Alles klar. Jetzt dreht mein Gehirn total durch.", lachte Rokko und machte die Tür zu. Doch Lisa hielt ihr Bein dazwischen und folgte ihm in die Wohnung. „Rokko, es tut mir Leid, ich will nicht mit David zusammen sein, ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich will dich und nur dich. Ich konnte David nicht heiraten, weil ich es nicht wollte, verstehst du?" Dann bemerkte Lisa das Chaos die geleerten Rotweinflaschen, die Fotos von ihr und ihm. Rokko wurde dank des Aspirin das ihm Lisa gab langsam wieder etwas klar im Kopf. „Das heißt, du has David nicht geheiratet? Du hast ihn nicht geheiratet wegen mir?" Als Antwort bekam er einen Kuss von Lisa und beide versanken in ihrer eigenen Welt. Ihrer Welt der Gefühle und Liebe, die beide so sehr vermisst hatten. Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten endet ihr Kuss, weil beide keine Luft mehr hatten. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Lisa und bekam von Rokko mit seinem zauberhaften lächeln den selben Satz zu hören. Beide waren überglücklich und gaben sich ihrer neu entfachten, aber nie ganz verloschenen Leidenschaft hin.


	21. Kapitel 21

**21. Neuigkeiten**

Nun waren zwei Jahre vergangen. Lisa und Rokko hatten im kleinen Kreis geheiratet. Ihre Hochzeit war zwar nicht so prunkvoll, wie die geplante der Seidels, dafür aber liebevoller und herzlicher. Lisa kam gerade mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich mit dem Krümel zu Rokko ins Bett. Er legte den Arm um Lisa und spielte mit Florian, der seinem Papa wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten zu sein schien. Das einzige Indiz für seine Mutter waren seine strahlend blauen Augen. Doch man konnte jetzt schon erkennen, dass er mehr Charakterzüge von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, dennoch war er genauso kreativ und lebhaft wie sein Vater. „Bist du glücklich?", fragte Rokko seine Frau. Lisa lehnte sich mit der Schulter an ihn und sagte: „Dich zu heiraten war das Beste, was ich machen konnte." Rokko lächelte und brachte Florian wieder in sein Bettchen. Es hatte sich einiges verändert. Rokko und Lisa waren bei Kerima ausgestiegen und hatten B.Style zu ihrem Familienunternehmen werden lassen. Sogar erfolgreicher als Kerima. Hannah war Chefdesignerin bei ihnen und Lisa hatte ihre Anteile von Kerima an David abgetreten. Sie war froh über ihren Neuanfang mit B.Style und das David wieder mit ihr befreundet war. Rokko kam zurück und legte sich wieder zu Lisa ins Bett. „Der kleine schläft und jetzt habe ich wieder alle Zeit der Welt für meine wunderschöne Frau." Lisa lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Schatz ich habe da auch noch eine Überraschung für dich." Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. „Eine Überraschung? Ich liebe Überraschungen und vor allem, wenn sie von dir kommen. Die sind immer die besten von allen. Was ist es denn?" Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, legte Lisa Rokkos Hand auf ihren Bauch und lächelte ihn an. „Wir... Wir bekommen wieder ein Baby? Wir werden wieder Eltern?" Lisa nickte nur und Rokko sprang aus dem Bett und wirbelte Lisa durch die Luft. „Das gibt es doch nicht. Ich dachte mein Glück wäre schon perfekt und jetzt eine Miniausgabe von dir." Rokko küsste sie und streichelte sanft über ihren Bauch. „Woher willst du wissen, dass es ein Mädchen wird?" „Weil ich es bestellt habe, beim Wunschbaum." Er grinste.

**ENDE**


End file.
